


Chimera

by criminalwriting



Series: Inspired by Poetry [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Weird Fluff, like ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalwriting/pseuds/criminalwriting
Summary: Time at the BAU leaves little time for a relationship.





	Chimera

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first (or second if you count Windows) of a collection of fics based off of poems. This particular one is based off of a poem by the wonderful Carol Anne Duffy which you can read | https://poetryconnections.wordpress.com/hour-by-carol-ann-duffy/ |
> 
> This is very different to my usual style of writing so ???? good luck I guess ???

There was no denying that working for the BAU was trying. It swallowed what little time you had. Drowned any dwindling hope of a functioning lifestyle. And more often than not, you’d find yourself swaddled in the exhaustion of paperwork and travelling.

But in spite of it, you reveled in the short seconds you had to yourself. They were not always moments alone, or weekends away. In fact you rarely found the chance to curl away for a day, like even some of the least white collar jobs allowed. 

But there are moments, just like these that time slows for a passing moment.

In this second, you sit with a fistful of cards in your hands and the warmth of the sun piercing through the icy clouds. A gentle hum flush against your skin as the sunlight shines as bright as the moment on Emily’s smile. Her dark eyes distracted by the clouds as much as you are with her. 

It could be an eternity which you take to revel in the glow of her cheeks, and the dark of her eyes. Your hand stolen by the breadth in which she commands your attention. And as precious as time is, you are glad these seconds go to her.

And as soon as it came, the moment is over. Emily shaking her head as she folds, calling Reid a ‘cheat’ whilst placing her hand of cards down on the table and turning away from the window. The light that had warmed her now blocked as her eyes catch yours. A smile just for you. 

You hadn’t been together as long as you’d like to admit. But it had been hard maintaining a relationship when any plans together would be stolen without a minutes notice. Cases coming and going and any brief moment that presented itself was overlooked by the eyes of each case, making inappropriate seconds to appreciate the professional tone of her voice. 

But again a second comes and goes. This time it’s in the sound of the rain, harsh against her window, a tangent on her lips as she comments on the possibility of a weekend together. You both know it’s impossible but with grey skies casting great shadows on the floors and the pause of the clock behind you, it seems more than just a wistful dream. 

Moment after moment you find yourself living in the warmth of her being. Quiet moments when your sit beside each other, arms touching and nothing more. Loud instances of heated kisses and fingernails dug into soft skin. 

But best of all are the moments that come so frequently. Kisses stolen over rushed lunches, coffee pressed warm in your hands, take outs left cold on coffee tables as you take the chance to really know each other. Conversations slurred over wine at the end of a case. 

Perhaps it wasn’t a weekend away, or a bouquet of flowers waiting in a vase each week, or even much time spent in privacy. But every second as fleeting as it seems, made even gold seem like straw when compared to her love. And for you, that is enough.


End file.
